CPRT:Pups Save Jackson
Chapter 2:A whole new world ....... Dark.... Where are we?... "What?"said Chase."Hey,Chase!"said Zuma."Zuma! Where the others?"asks Chase."i don't know..."he replied sadly."I'm here!"said Rocky."Wocky!"shouts Zuma then he hugs him."Awww.."said Chase then they blush. "Hello?Anyone?Chase?Everest?"said Marshall."Marshall,buddy!"shouts Chase."Huh? Chase!"said Marshall happily while running to the 3 pups then Chase chuckles."Amigos! Where's Rubble?"said Tracker "The others will appear one by one"said Rocky."Rubble's here!"said Rubble from behind."Si! You're right,Rocky!"said Tracker."Girls coming~!"said Skye and Everest together."But.. whewe awe we?"asks Zuma. They look at their surroundings and notice that they're on a very beautiful land.Fill with flowers,green grass and a Sea on the right side of them.The left side is seem like a town/city.The pups stare with awe. "Wow! The grass is so comfortable!"said Marshall."The sky is so blue!"said Rocky."What a beautiful view!"said Rubble."The Sea looks wonderful"said Tracker. "This feel like heaven!"said Skye then flip."We're not dead,right?"asks Everest."of course not! We're still alive!"replied Marshall."I love this world~"said Rubble. "Excuse me..."said a male voice."Who are you?" said Chase."I'm Dashver,It's nice to meet you~"said a golden retriever cheerfully.He has a pup tag symbolize of the dog paw/pup. "All of you are from PAW Patrol,right?"asks Dashver."Yeah,we are"replied Marshall."Welcome to the pups and dog world! But just call it...'a world'..."he said."Wow! You know PAW Patrol?"said Zuma. "Yep,but now we're going to rename it!"said Dashver."Rename?"said Skye."Do you guys want to join? It's a rescue team to save the world! How about it? It was just like your everyday job but more specialist one.Just call this'Canine Pups Rescue Team'.And I'm like the leader or someone like Ryder."explains Dashver. "Hey,how did you know Ryder?"said Everest."I got a paper few mins ago and i know almost everything about PAW Patrol.I just want to help..."he said."Ok,Ok! Come on guys! Just join and make everything like the way it is again"said Rubble. Rocky and Tracker nod in agreement."Ok then Dashver sir! Lead us for this~"said Chase.Dashver smiled then said"Ok! Now,we're the Canine Pups Rescue Team!".All of them jump,land,bark then laugh together. (In the new lookout,) "It's like the old one but more organized! With my pup house and Everest's pup house in the lookout!"said Tracker happily."Yeah,it's amazing!"said Everest."Enjoy the stay and feel like home.i want to present something for Tracker & Everest!"said Dashver."What is it?"asks Skye curious. Both Tracker and Everest look at each other,confused then look back at Dashver."I want to see it!"said Marshall while jumping."Of course! Everyone can see!"said Dashver happily."Cool"said Zuma. (in the outside of the lookout,...) "Everest and Tracker come! The others please wait outside for a while,ok?"said Dashver.All of them nod.The Air Patroller comes and land on the field while Dashver,Everest & Tracker come in.The other pups watch with lots of question in their mind. "I wonder what is it"said Rocky."yeah,it makes me can't wait!"said Rubble.A while later,..."Tada~!"said Dashver reavealing both Tracker and Everest in their new air gear."WOW!"said all of the pups. "Wah..."said Marshall,staring at Everest with an awe face."Gracias,Dashver!"shouts Tracker happily then hug his new leader."Yeah,thanks so much Dashver!"said Everest excitedly."No problem!"replied Dashver. "Could we try it?"asks Tracker."Of course!"replied Dashver.Everest howls then they actived their gear and wings.Everest has something like grappling hook with a machine to fly while Tracker has a wing on each side of it(the model is related to Jungle) then under the wings have a machine to fly. Then both are flying! "Wohoo!"shouts Everest happily."I'm flying!...FLYING!!!"shouts Tracker.All of the pups stare in awe and laugh after Tracker said that.Then Dashver smiles and also got his air helmet and something like a skateboard,the final of the skateboard has a machine to fly. Dashver flew along with Tracker and Everest,earning a looks from the pups."Wow..."said Chase."Dashvew can fly too!"said Zuma then jumps."Come on,everyone! Active your air gear and fly~!"said Dashver happily. Then all of them run in the Air Patroller,changing into their usual air uniforms and fly following Dashver and their 2 friends that already flying happily in the sky."Amazing!!!"shouts Rocky."Wonderful!"said Rubble."Finally we can fly together!"said Marshall. "I'm SO happy!"said Everest then giggles."i couldn't agree more!"replied Tracker."Fly...~through the sky~!"said Skye.Then all of them laugh and have fun. Dashver smiled while look at them and though *I'll take care of them,I promise...* (Flashback) "Do you think i can do it?"asks Dashver to a creature like turtle."Of course! I know you can do it! It's your skill and this is your life along with your missions.This is a paper from Ryder."said the turtle while handing a piece of paper to Dashver."Ok,..this is their owner right?"asks Dashver again. "Yeah,good luck~!"he said."Thanks,Wartortle~!"said Dashver.The turtle named Wartortle smile and nod.Then everything turned white... (end of flashback) All of the pups fly together happily as a new team of Canine Pups Rescue Team.Dashver smiles seeing them happy.He will take care of those pups from now on."Wait for me~!"shouts Dashver,smiling. (.....) "A normal,beautiful day~"said Marshall."Yeah,it is!"replied Everest.The two pups talk for a while.Happily staring and smiling at each other.Until.......*bip bip!Their pup tag ring*: "Canine Pups Rescue Team! To the lookout!"."Dashver needs us!"said all the pups (screen show Tracker,Rubble,Rocky and Zuma) the elevator "Whewe's Mawshall?"asks Zuma."and Everest?"adds Skye.Chase smiles and said"There they are!",pointing at the front of the elevator."Marshall!Watch out the-"said Everest but it's too late. "Wuoah!!!"said Marshall then crashed to the pups."Ball..."finishs Everest then giggle."I'm okay~!"said Marshall."Another way of goofing around!"jokes Tracker."And there's more to come~!"said Marshall."never fail on giving us that!"said Chase.All the pups laugh. (Elevator scene later...) "Canine Pups Rescue Team is ready for action,Dashver sir!"chants Chase."Thanks for coming,pups! We'll go to the Barkingburgh."said Dashver. NB:This is the first time that the pups go to Barkingburgh and they don't know Sweetie(yet).But Sweetie will have special appearances later.We don't have sth. Like the princess earl or what.but they have come to the sea patrol things being Everest doesn't have her Sea patrol uniform yet. (b/c i make this Fanfic before Sea patrol comes out) "Wow! Barkingburgh! I always dream to go there!"shouts Tracker happily."Then,your dreams came true!"said Marshall happily too.Everest giggles then said"i want to go there too! B/c i always wonder how did that place look like." Dashver smile at them cheerfully and said"Let's go to the Sea Patroller then!" "You bet,siw!"said Zuma."Yeah!"shout the others."But.... how about me and Everest,amigos?"said Tracker."yeah,we don't have our Sea patrol uniform..."said Everest sadly. "Well,i have them for both of you! The Sea Patrol uniform!"said Dashver cheered up the mood excitedly.Tracker and Everest widened their eyes and Everest shouts"REALLY!?".Dashver nods and Tracker said"You're the best,Dashver!!! Gracias!!!!".Both of them are very happy,eyes sparkling on each eyes. "No problem! Both of you also have the Mission PAW uniforms too!"replied Dashver."WOHOOO!"shout the pups happily then they bark and howl."Finally,huh?"said Rocky."yeah,what are you guys waiting for? Let's go for our Sea Patroller for our adventure!"."Alright!"said the pups then laugh together. the Sea Patroller,... "Cool~!"said Skye then continues"Everest and Tracker finally have their own Sea Patrol uniforms!"."Yeah! I always want to have my own special uniforms and be with you guys~"said Everest."yeah,me too! I always want to have this special gear.I want to feel it~"said Tracker."Then,there you go! You have it!"said Chase. Tracker nods and said"Thanks to Dashver! gracias!!!!"."your welcome!"replied Dashver,smiling his usual cheerful smile."Let's go to Barkingburgh!"said Marshall."yeah!"said Zuma. "It's gonna be real fun."said Rocky."yeah,it is!"replied Rubble."Canine Pups! To the adventure!"said Dashver.All the main 8 pups cheer,bark and howl happily. Barkingburgh,here they come! Day passed,... In Barkingburgh... "Here,pups! We arrived in Barkingburgh!"exclaims Dashver."Wow!"shouts the pups."Hey there,Canine Pups Rescue Team!"said a dog."Who are you,mister?"asks Chase politely. "My name's Jackson~"introduced the dog name Jackson."Awe you a dashcund?"said Zuma.Jackson giggles then said"nope,I'm a normal Black dog." "Wow! But youw appeawances look like a dashcund!"said Rocky. "Introduced yourselves,pups~!"said Dashver."I'm Chase!"said Chase."And I'm Skye!"said Skye then flipped."I'm Everest here!"introduced Everest. "And I'm Marsh-..."said Marshall but then trips on a ball."hall! Ups! I'm okay!"exclaims Marshall.Everyone laugh then Zuma introduced himself saying"I'm Zuma,the watew pup!" "Rocky"said Rocky simple. "I'm Rubble on the double~!"shouts Rubble happily."I'm Tracker,amigo! Nice to meet y'!"said Tracker."Interesting! Nice to meet all of you~"replied Jackson."Is that your badge?"asks Skye while pointing at his red collar that symbolize a clover leaf badge in the middle(much like theirs). "Yep~!"replied Jackson happily."What Does that mean?"asks Everest.Jackson smiles and said"It's for caring nature in Barkingburgh.It's my everyday job." "Wow! That must be hard."comments Chase. "Yeah,it is.But i love my Job! To taking care of nature that always give us 'magical' things..." "Incredible!"said Marshall."Thanks~"said Jackson while rubbing his back head."your welcome~"replied Marshall. "Ok,now to the point.You need help with what,bro?" said Dashver."Yeah, I need your team help.You know Wolfie,right?"said Jackson then blush a bit."Yep,of course I know her! She is my good friend and your girlfriend! What about her?"said Dashver,smiling."She's captured...by an unknown dog...."said Jackson then sigh sadly. "WHAT!?!?"shouts the team altogether."She-what?"shouts Dashver suprised."Yeah....that's why I need your help,pls?"pleaded Jackson."Of course,we'll help you~! We're CPRT! No missions are too hard,no pups are too small for rescues! Canine Pups! To the Mission PAW Cruiser"orders Dashver. The pups bark and howl then go to the cruiser."Come on,Jackson!"said Rubble."Ok!"replied Jackson then he and Rubble 'chase' the other pups. the Mission PAW Cruiser,.... "You all know why we're here! We're going to find Wolfie as soon as possible.And Jackson,please tell us the whole story."explains Dashver."Alright...Here's the story..."said Jackson (Flashback) "Mr.Jackson?"said a female pup."Yeah? what's up,Meliny?"answers Jackson back to the pup that named Meliny."Your date food is already done,Mister~"said Meliny happily."Thanks so much!!!"replied Jackson. "Your welcome~!"said Meliny."Now,I'm going to search Wolfie!"said Jackson happily.then he runs while saying"Wolfie~!" which makes Meliny giggles."Ok,come back to my job."said Meliny then goes away. a Park,... "Where is she?"asks Jackson to himself."I told her to wait here,but she's gone..."said Jackson again.Then he sniff the air,hoping to find her scent.But sadly,no luck. Jackson whimpered.But then he saw something.A paper.He reads it and the letter said: 'Dear,Jackson I had already captured your girl... Don't tell the police or else she'll die... From:Torno' "Torno..."said Jackson.Jackson broke the paper with frustation.Then an idea popped in his head."Don't tell the police... I'll search for help!"thought Jackson. (flashback ends) "So,you're searching for help and that were... us?"asks Rocky."Yep!"said Jackson."Cool! We're just 'pop' once and we got a 'trust' and missions already!"said Rubble."Amazing! then let's go Dashver!"said Tracker excited. "yeah,but one question...."said Dashver. /To Be Continued on Chapter 3 :)!/ Finally I'm back after a longggggg time XD! and present to you guys this chapter! Chapter 3 will come soon ;)! stay tune~ 15 Forever Category:Canine Pups Rescue Team Category:Pups Category:15 Foreverr's story Category:Story Category:Romance Category:Friendship Category:Characters Category:Chapter 2 Category:Love Category:Ships Category:Fanfiction Category:Amore Category:OC(S) Category:Family